November Rain
by Lady Une-chan a.k.a. Mirai
Summary: A fic about Ranma and Akane This is my first Ranma fic! Please read and review!


November Rain 

By Lady Une-chan and Mr. Raberba 04

Disclaimer: We don't own Ranma ½. We wish we did. :-(

Anime no baka!" shouted Akane. And with that, she slapped Ranma and ran out into the rain.

"A-Akane," called out Ranma in despair. Why did he have to always make her mad?

The cold rain water splashed onto Ranma, turning him into his female form, Ranma-chan. Not wanting to go back inside to face his father and Akane's family, and not wanting to chase Akane, Ranma-chan began to wander down the street.

Akane stopped in her tracks. She knew that she needed to go back and apologize to Ranma, so she ran back to the Tendo Dojo.

When she finally got there, she hastily slid the shoji door open.

"Ranma! Ranma!" called Akane.

"Is that you Akane?" asked Kasumi.

"Where's Ranma?" asked Akane.

"We thought he was with you," said Nabiki.

"No, I ah, well I went on walk by myself!" Akane defended herself.

"In the rain?" asked Genma.

Akane nodded.

"Hmm," said Soun, "Ranma hasn't come back since you two went outside."

"Are you sure?" asked Akane, anxiously.

The members of Tendo Dojo nodded.

"I'm sure he'll show up sometime," said Kasumi, "Now let's go to bed."

But Akane couldn't sleep. She was too worried about her Ranma. She prayed for him to come back soon. However, her prayers were unanswered. The next morning, Genma found a letter on the porch labeled "Akane."

Akane tore open the note. "Dear Akane," it stated, "I am sorry for the pain that I have caused you. I won't be a burden to you any longer. Please tell my father and your family good-bye and tell Ryoga and Kuno and I won't be there to beat them up anymore. Just let Shampoo figure out that I'm gone. Sayonara watashi no tomodachi, Ranma."

Ranma was back to being just plain Ranma Saotome, and was wandering down a lonely street when he heard a dog bark. Ranma turned around to find a little puppy sitting on the side of the road.

"Oh, hello little fellow," said Ranma, as he bent down to pet the animal. Then he continued down the road. However, the puppy followed him.

"Okay, you can come with me," he said, and the two went off.

Akane put her head in hands and started to cry. "Why? Why, Ranma?"

Ryoga sat down next to her and patted her on the back, trying to comfort her. "Now, now, Akane. I'm sure Ranma will show up. And if he doesn't, you'll know what I'll do to him!"

Akane just shook her head. "If Ranma doesn't come back," she whispered, "Then you can't beat him up."

This made Ryoga chuckle. "You know, Akane, I think I'm going to find Ranma."

"You will? Thank you, Ryoga!" exclaimed Akane, hugging him.

"Anything for you, Akane."

Ryoga started out on his quest to find Ranma. He first seached the entire town. Unfortunately, he ran into Shampoo.

"Nani! Shampoo's Ranma is gone! What is Shampoo to do?" cried Shampoo when Ryoga asked her if she had seen Ranma. "Why didn't any one tell Shampoo her Ranma was gone?"

Ryoga shrugged and ran away. He heard Mousse ask Shampoo, "If Ranma's gone, will you go out with me?" He then heard Shampoo slug Mousse and heard him fall to the ground.

Ryoga managed to not run into Ukyo or insane Kodachi, but he was sure that they would hear the news sooner or later, and the Tendo Dojo will have some visitors.

Ranma continued down the road with his new found friend, the little puppy dog. He was getting tried, and decided to go back to the town that he had sent the letter from, because the next town was even further, plus it was getting close to nighttime. The puppy barked as Ranma turned around on the path.

"Come on, Koinu-chan," he said, calling to the puppy.

Ryoga decided to go the town that Ranma had sent the letter from. He had written it down from the envelope, because Akane would not let go of the letter. As Ryoga left Nerima, he thought he heard people calling "Ranma."

He continued down the path, set on finding Ranma for Akane. Besides, Ryoga need someone to get in a fight with and if Ranma was gone who would fill his spot?

It was nighttime when Ryoga got to the town, however, he was still able to make out the shape of what looked like Ranma and a dog.

"Ranma!" called Ryoga. The Ranma-like shape stopped and the dog-shape barked.

"Ryoga?" questioned a voice that sounded like Ranma's.

"Yeah, it's me," Ryoga said and headed over to Ranma. Finally he became visible.

Ranma just started a Ryoga. "Why did you come to find me?"

"Because Akane is upset, Ranma. She misses you. Heck, we all missed you," admited Ryoga.

"Really?" asked Ranma. The puppy begin to whine.

"Yeah. So come back, Ranma."

Ranma bent over to pick up the puppy. "Does Akane really want me back?"

"Yea, Ranma. She really does," said Ryoga.

Ranma held the puppy close to him and smiled. "Then let's go back!"

Ryoga smiled back. "We'll hit the trail first thing in the morning!"

Akane begin to worry even more when Ryoga didn't come home.

"He probably went to the town Ranma sent the letter from," said Soun.

Akane nodded feebly.

"They'll be back tomorrow, I'll bet," said Nabiki.

They all went to bed except Akane, who sat there waiting for Ranma and Ryoga. Finally, she too fell asleep.

Early in the morning, the shoji door slide open, but Akane still slept. Ranma knelt down beside her and shook her softly.

"Akane," he called.

"Ranma!" Akane bolted awake and hugged her fiance.

"I'm sorry, Akane for running away. I just thought--"

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm the one who made you run away," interrupted Akane.

"I guess we are even, then," said Ranma.

Ryoga cleared his throat.

"Oh, and thank you, Ryoga," said Akane.

"Your welcome," Ryoga mumbled as he left the room.

"Okay, Cheese-Puff, what's for breakfast?" asked Ranma teasingly.

"Ranma!"

Owari

I hope you liked it! My brother (Mr. Raberba 04) came up with this idea for a fic when we were listening to one of my Ranma CDs. I hope I got all of the facts straight; I haven't watched Ranma ½ in a long time. (After watching over 80 anime shows, they start to run together. I think I need to borrow my friend's Ranma tapes!)

Lady Une-chan


End file.
